Un nouveau départ
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Murdoch Mysteries ONE-SHOT . Certains choix peuvent changer une vie. Fin de la saison 4.


« Un nouveau départ»

Titre : Un nouveau départ

Auteur : Julia R.  
Catégorie: Romance  
Personnages : William Murdoch et Julia Ogden.  
Résumé : Certains choix peuvent changer une vie. Fin de la saison 4.

.  
Disclaimer : La série Murdoch Mysteries ne m'appartient pas.  
Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire.

* * *

La journée était radieuse. Le printemps était déjà bien là, les fleurs s'épanouissaient dans les parcs, les oiseaux sifflaient dans les arbres, le souffle du vent était encore un peu frais, mais si agréable. Pourtant, la jeune femme demeurait l'air sombre, son cœur était lourd, malgré ce qu'elle aurait dû ressentir ce jour là, malgré son mariage.

Julia était seule dans la grande pièce se trouvant juste à côté de la grande église. Elle entendait les cloches sonner, signe que les invités rejoignaient les bancs en bois décorés de fleurs. Mais Julia n'avait pas la moindre envie de les rejoindre, de s'avancer le long de cette allée, de voir son fiancé au bout de celle-ci, de leur sourire alors qu'elle n'avait une seule et unique envie: pleurer.

Elle se tenait derrière la vitre et regardait depuis de nombreuses minutes la rue, priant de tout son cœur d'y voir une personne qu'elle attendait impatiemment.

Le Docteur Ogden n'était pas pratiquante, bien que baptisée protestante, elle ne suivait que rarement les préceptes de sa religion. Mais ce jour là, elle pria, comme elle ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait prié pour sa mère mourante bien des années plus tôt.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées depuis longtemps déjà lorsque deux petits coups furent donnés à la porte en bois. Elle sursauta, remarquant les larmes ayant glissées sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya brièvement.

-Oui?

La porte s'ouvrit. Elle avait cru l'espace d'une seconde qu'il se trouverait là, devant elle, la suppliant de ne pas épouser Darcy, mais son cœur se serra de douleur une fois encore en voyant sa sœur dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Tu es prête Jules?

-Oui, répondit celle-ci en souriant timidement avant de jeter un autre regard dans la rue.

-Il n'est pas là, murmura Ruby, il n'est pas venu.

-Qui donc? Lança Julia le plus innocemment du monde.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, tu sais de qui je parle, William n'est pas ici. George m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à terminer au bureau mais…

-Mais il ne viendra pas, termina Julia en s'empêchant de pleurer une fois encore.

Sa sœur fit un pas de plus vers elle et lui prit tendrement les mains avant d'ancrer son regard profondément dans le sien.

-N'épouse pas Darcy, il ne te rendra pas heureuse.

-Ne te mêle pas de cela Ruby, soupira Julia en fermant les yeux.

-Je le fais pour ton bien.

-Mais je vais bien.

-Non, loin de là. Ce n'est pas normal de pleurer le jour de son mariage, de ne pas quitter cette fenêtre des yeux en espérant voir arriver un autre homme que celui que l'on doit épouser. Ce n'est pas normal d'épouser un homme que l'on connait à peine alors que ton cœur te pousse vers un autre.

-William ne m'aime pas, lâcha soudainement Julia, car si c'était le cas, il sera là, Darcy, oui.

-Tu as vécue seule et indépendante depuis tant d'années, pourquoi vouloir te marier à tout prix?

-Il est plus que temps, et d'ailleurs, il est plus que temps que je quitte cette pièce, mon fiancé m'attend.

Julia contourna sa sœur et se dirigea vers le voile qu'elle avait posé un peu plus loin et qu'elle tâcha de fixer dans ses cheveux.

-Veux-tu de l'aide?

-Non, vas-y, j'arrive dans une minute.

-Bien, soupira Ruby avant de se diriger vers la porte, tu es superbe.

-Merci, répondit Julia en souriant.

Elles échangèrent encore un regard et la plus jeune des sœurs quitta la pièce, fermant la porte doucement derrière elle. Il se passa encore quelques minutes où Julia se regarda dans le miroir, puis, elle soupira profondément et quitta la pièce, prenant au passage son bouquet avant de se diriger vers les grandes portes encore fermées et qui s'ouvriraient d'une seconde à l'autre devant elle.

* * *

Elle avançait d'un pas lent, presque mécanique jusqu'à l'autel. Elle souriait largement, pour que personne ne remarque, pour que personne ne sache quelle immense tristesse habitait son cœur à cet instant. Eh puis, elle croisa le regard de Darcy. Cette fois-ci, elle eu un sourire franc l'espace d'une seconde. Elle savait que cela prendrait du temps, mais elle essaierait de l'aimer, autant qu'elle avait aimé William et qu'elle l'aimait peut être encore à cet instant.

La musique prit fin et le pasteur commença son discours. Julia n'écoutait qu'à moitié, tentant de se convaincre encore et encore qu'elle faisait le bon choix. Et il lui posa cette question, cette question si importante. Julia resta muette quelques secondes. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte de l'église, une seconde, à peine une seconde, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il se trouverait là et qu'il l'empêcherait de répondre « oui je le veux ». Mais il n'y avait personne, l'église était silencieuse, il n'était pas venu, et il ne viendrait pas.

-Julia?

Celle-ci se tourna doucement vers son fiancé et croisa son regard.

-Darcy je…je ne…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Ils comprirent tous que quelque chose se passait, quelque chose d'inhabituel. Le pasteur reposa sa question une fois encore mais Julia ne répondit toujours pas. Elle leva les yeux emplis de larmes vers Darcy et lui sourit pourtant tendrement avant de placer une main sur sa joue.

-Pardonnes-moi, murmura-t-elle, mais je ne peux pas.

-Ne fais pas ça, dit-il sur le même ton.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Je suis désolée Darcy, ajouta la jeune femme avant de se détourner de lui.

Elle prit d'une main sa robe et s'élança dans l'allée en courant, ne regardant ni à gauche, ni à droite, ne faisant pas attention aux réactions des invités et de Darcy, qui restait là, sur la petite estrade, la regardant partir en silence. Elle fit une pause une fois à l'extérieur de l'église, savourant l'espace d'un instant la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Puis, elle reprit sa course, se sentant enfin vivante, comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis bien longtemps, depuis qu'elle n'avait plus été auprès de lui.

* * *

L'inspecteur Murdoch se trouvait assis sur sa chaise depuis de longues minutes déjà. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, regrettant de n'avoir pas eu le temps de réparer ses erreurs du passé et de retrouver la femme qu'il aimait. Il savait pourtant qu'elle avait fait un choix et il tenait bien trop à elle pour lui demander d'en changer. Il savait qu'il avait fait ses propres choix également et qu'ils étaient les bons, malgré ce qu'ils diraient tous, malgré le fait qu'il se sentait si mal à cet instant, malgré le fait qu'il avait le sentiment d'avoir perdu une partie de son cœur.

Il avait réfléchi depuis de longues minutes à toutes les possibilités qu'il avait, et il n'y en avait qu'une seule qu'il lui semblait évidente : il allait partir. Loin. Pour oublier, pour éviter d'aller en prison, pour ne plus à avoir à la voir chaque jour, pour ne pas à avoir croiser son époux. Pour s'en remettre et oublier, simplement oublier. Il ferma les yeux et soupira profondément avant d'entendre des pas s'approcher de lui. Il leva le visage et croisa le regard bleu de son supérieur.

-Vous n'êtes pas au mariage Inspecteur? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Eh bien, grommela Brakenreid, non, vous non plus.

-Je ne pouvais me résoudre à la voir épouser Darcy, soupira William, était-elle heureuse?

-C'était son mariage, répondit timidement Thomas ne sachant pas si le moment était venu pour lui dire qu'il s'était passé, écoutez Murdoch vous…

-Non, je ne souhaite pas en parler, rétorqua celui-ci, j'ai une chose importante à vous dire, j'ai commis un acte…un acte que je crois juste, mais qui va me couter beaucoup.

-Qu'avez-vous fait?

-Je l'ai libéré, j'ai libéré Miss…..

-Pourquoi? S'emporta son supérieur.

-Parce que c'est-ce qu'il y avait de juste à faire.

-Murdoch, vous venez de foutre en l'air votre carrière.

-J'ai perdu bien plus aujourd'hui Inspecteur, répondit le jeune homme en se levant.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et prit une petite boite argenté qu'il regarda quelques instants avant de la fourrer dans sa poche. Puis, il dépingla son insigne et la posa sur son bureau avant d'accorder un dernier regard à son supérieur.

-Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait par le passé, dit-il timidement.

-Que faites-vous bon sang?

-Je démissionne Monsieur, répondit simplement William avant de passer à côté de lui et de quitter le bureau sans même se retourner, prenant son chapeau d'une main et quittant le bâtiment.

* * *

Il avait marché jusque chez lui. Ca avait fait une sacré trotte, mais il avait besoin de se sentir libre, comme il ne l'avait jamais plus été depuis bien longtemps. Il savait où il irait, vers l'Ouest, vers l'Yukon, un territoire immense qu'il avait toujours rêvé de découvrir un jour. Il décida de passer prendre quelques affaires chez lui et de rejoindre la gare centrale de Toronto afin de partir au plus vite. Il tourna l'angle de la rue pour arriver devant la maison dans laquelle il logeait lorsqu'il se figea sur place quelques secondes. Une jeune femme avançait vers lui, une jeune femme habillée de blanc, un voile volant derrière elle, Julia, en robe de mariée qu'elle n'avait pas prit la peine d'enlever pour en passer une autre. Elle le vit et se figea elle aussi sur place, reprenant son souffle une fois encore. Il avança alors vers elle doucement.

-Ju-julia, n'êtes-vous pas à…à votre mariage?

-Je…je ne pouvais pas, répondit timidement la jeune femme, je devais savoir. Dites-moi, dites-moi que…Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu ? Lança la jeune femme.

-Il m'était impossible d'y assister.

-Et l'empêcher?

-Je n'en ai pas le droit et je devais…réparer une erreur.

-Y êtes-vous parvenu ?

-Oui, je crois, mais j'ai perdu beaucoup à le faire et aujourd'hui aucun retour arrière n'est possible.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, leur regards simplement ancrés l'un dans l'autre.

-Je…je dois partir Julia, murmura William après quelques temps.

-Où?

-Je l'ignore encore, mais je dois quitter Toronto.

-Quand reviendrez-vous?

-Je ne pense pas revenir un jour.

Elle ne répondit pas et sentit les larmes glisser sur sa joue.

-Pourquoi? Dit-elle doucement.

-Il en mieux pour tout le monde, répondit simplement William avant de passer à côté d'elle et de se diriger vers la maison.

Mais la jeune femme ne le laissa pas s'éloigner si facilement, reprenant la parole sur un ton bien plus fort.

-J'ai annulé mon mariage pour vous, lança-t-elle avec colère, j'ai abandonné Darcy devant l'autel en croyant naïvement que vous aviez une excellente raison pour ne pas venir m'empêcher de l'épouser. J'ai prié William, j'ai prié comme je ne l'ai que rarement fait par le passé, pour que vous veniez, pour que vous entriez dans cette église et que vous me suppliez de ne pas devenir son épouse. Mais vous n'avez rien fait, rien. Je suis venue vous voir dans l'espoir de vous entendre me dire ce que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. J'ai espéré William, en vain, car il semble que je me soit totalement trompée. Alors, partez, allez ou bon vous semblera, fuyez car c'est tout ce que vous savez faire. Ne revenez jamais et surtout ne croisez jamais plus ma route.

-Que je fuis? S'emporta le jeune homme en avançant vers elle à nouveau. Qui a fuit il y a de cela quelques mois sans se donner la peine de me dire au revoir? Qui s'est fiancée avec un homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer? Qui s'est permise de m'avouer un de ses plus grands secrets sans même vouloir écouter ce que j'avais à lui dire? Vous aviez lâché une bombe avant de partir, alors oui, je n'ai pas réagi dans la seconde, j'ai accusé le coup. Mais ma décision était prise. Je ne voulais que vous Julia, vous et personne d'autre, qu'importe que vous puissiez me donner des enfants ou non, c'était vous et personne d'autre. Je n'étais pas là pour vous voir épouser Darcy, parce que cela me brisait le cœur; parce que j'étais persuadé que c'était ce que vous vouliez le plus au monde et lorsque j'ai lu votre lettre, j'ai compris qu'une fois encore vous lâchiez une bombe sans me laisser le temps d'y répondre. Alors, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui m'en vais Julia, parce que je ne pourrai pas vous affronter chaque jour en sachant que je vous aime comme un fou et que pourtant, le sort semble s'acharner sur nous.

Julia ne répondit pas, encore sous le choc de la réaction de William, qu'elle connaissait toujours si calme et détaché de tout. Elle le regardait avec intérêt, tentant de remettre ses idées en place, lorsqu'il avança encore un peu vers elle, effleurant sa main avec la sienne quelques instants.

-Je vous aime Julia, murmura-t-il, et c'est pour cette raison que je pars.

-C'est pour cette raison que je suis partie aussi.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard avant de rire doucement tous les deux.

-Nous sommes de parfaits idiots, soupira l'inspecteur.

-Je crois que c'est évident, répondit le docteur sur le même ton.

Elle laissa glisser sa main sur la joue du jeune homme qui ferma les yeux quelques instants, puis, elle se rapprocha si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres.

-Ne partez pas, murmura-t-elle.

-Il le faut.

-Alors, emmenez-moi avec vous.

-Julia, ce n'est que pure folie, vous ne savez pas ce que…

-Je ne veux plus être loin de vous, plus jamais, malgré tout ce qu'il peut se passer. Je vous aime William qu'importe ce que vous avez fait.

-Dans ce cas, il vous faire une chose avant de venir avec moi.

-Je vous écoute.

William sourit timidement mais ne répondit pas. Il lui prit la main et l'entraina avec lui vers la rue afin d'appeler un fiacre qui s'arrêta à côté d'eux.

-William, où allons-nous?

-Est-ce que vous me faites confiance?

-Oui mais, je suis toujours en robe de mariée.

-Vous portez la tenue qu'il faut pour cela.

-William? Lança Julia en sentant son souffle se couper.

Il sortit la petite boite en argent qui se trouvait dans sa poche et qu'elle avait vu quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit qu'un immense sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Veux-tu…

-Oui, coupa Julia avant de lui sauter au cou, oui je le veux.

-Alors, allons-y, allons nous marier.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis montèrent dans le fiacre qui se mit en route vers la sortie de la ville. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard à une petite église en bois, se trouvant perdue au milieu d'un pré immense gorgé de soleil. Ils descendirent de voiture et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment blanc. William interpella le curé qu'il connaissait bien et lui demanda de les marier dans le seconde. Bien que surpris, il accepta. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes, quelques promesses, la bague que William avait choisi pour elle et qu'un long et langoureux baiser pour les déclarer comme étant mari et femme. Après avoir signé rapidement le registre de l'église, ils quittèrent celle-ci main dans la main en riant aux éclats. Puis, le jeune homme conduisit son épouse vers un autre bâtiment en bois qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du pré. Il la fit entrer et referma la porte derrière elle.

-Une grange? Lança Julia abasourdie en regardant tout autour d'elle.

Son époux ne répondit pas et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Emporté par son amour pour elle, il la plaqua contre le mur en bois, laissant voyager ses mains sur elle.

-William, grommela la jeune femme de plaisir au creux de son oreille, alors voila la raison pour laquelle tu voulais qu'on se mari tout de suite. Tu ne pouvais plus résister à mon charme.

-Ca fait bien trop longtemps que je lutte, dit-il contre elle sans pour autant arrêter ses assauts, une seconde de plus aurais eu raison de moi, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Elle rit tendrement et ne lutta plus non plus, savourant chaque seconde, chaque geste, chaque baiser et ce, pendant de longues minutes.

Ils savourèrent cette après-midi, simplement ensemble dans cette grange, hors du temps et de la réalité avant de voir à la nuit tombée qu'ils se devaient de retourner en ville. William raccompagna Julia chez elle, avant de se rendre chez lui. Chacun prépara une valise pour quelques jours, une seule et unique valise avec ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour eux. La jeune femme croisa sa sœur, lui répondant simplement.

-Je pars avec William, je ne peux pas te dire où nous allons, mais je t'écrirai.

Puis, après une dernière étreinte, elle quitta sa maison et retrouva son époux à la gare de Toronto. Ils montèrent ensemble dans le train, dans ce train qui les emmenait loin de cette ville qu'ils connaissaient bien, direction l'Yukon et peut être leur nouvelle vie, ensemble.

FIN


End file.
